The Raven and the Fang
by Sedaytion
Summary: <html><head></head>The rambling hatred Albedo holds for his younger brother, Nigredo who eventually finds himself in the pits of abuse. The only thing to stop the tears is the death of Nigredo.</html>


**The Raven and the Fang**

**[i]**** n f o r m a t i o n :** _The rambling hatred Albedo holds for his younger brother, Nigredo who eventually finds himself in the pits of abuse._

**[c]**** o m m e n t s : **This is just a prologue; each chapter is going to be from each boy's viewpoint. I don't know whether to call it a story, due to the fact its purely thoughts that the U.R.T.V's hold for one another, but hey, here it is. My writing has been awful lately; positively horrible but please, bare with me for awhile. I'm finding it weird to write, I don't know why, like I just can't lock into my characters since the change in Bitter Sweet XD Give me some time ^_^ Oh there's a line that inspired this: "It still isn't too late for us to come to terms". ALBEDO HAD TO HAVE DONE SOMETHING SOMEWHERE. End of. Oh and I mean something MAHOOSIVE XD

I want you to look at me! _Look_ at _me_! My eyes are burning now, my hands trembling like they've never done before. I just want you to look at me; you're going to make me swear, aren't you? Why? What makes it so hard for you to look at me? Are your eyes to precious, like those silly little emerald stones we learnt about in lessons? Or are you disgusted in me? Good, fine, be that way! I don't really care. No, no, I don't care at all. You can look into your book because that way I don't have to see your ugly face! Look into your silly little book, Nigredo and forget about everyone around you. I don't care. I never cared. You're just Nigredo. You're nothing but a little parasite to me and Rubedo just like that Sakura girl. It must be the colour green. Green eyes are a curse isn't it? We don't even need you, Nigredo; you can just die like a mangled up bird.

What? You're watching me now because I'm storming off. Oh that's right; give me _that_ look why don't you, like my hard footsteps are disturbing your book. Are they really? Should there not be a giant with giant feet stomping around in your silly little pages? You'll never find _anyone_ like I found Rubedo. You're just so nothing, it's irritating! Stop watching me now; stop analyzing me because I'm walking down the pathway. Die Nigredo, I hope that you die!

_**We don't need you Nigredo! You little …Damn you!**_

I hate the pain I get when I punch a wall. Those little scratches I get on my knuckles remind me of veins on marble but horribly red in colour, just like my brothers hair. I hate the reaction I get too when I punch a wall. Rubedo gets irritated while Nigredo does that little shake-a-head at me like he's disappointed in me. Well, guess what, black headed _brat_! _I'm_ the older one! Yes, yes I am, I'm the _older_ brother so I'll be disappointed in _you_. I'm disappointed in you Nigredo, for each one of your faults! Number one, your dullness, yes that's a fault. I've made my way back to where you sit now, my hand having healed during my short walk so you can't give me that silly little shake of the head I o-so hate.

_Look at me Nigredo, look at me!_

"What?" is the only word that escapes the back of your throat as I approach; my elbows trembling in rage from you and your horribleness. You don't even _look_ at me! Instead you carry on looking inside of that blasted book like it's all that matters in this world. We _fight_ Nigredo. We don't read nor will we need to. Oh no wait, there's no point in you reading or fighting. You're weak; you're dumb. You'll die soon anyway. Die, die, die in a pool of your own blood like that U.R.T.V I killed the other day. Die, happily, and then that little brown headed one with green eyes will die too! You both will because you both suck! And then, one day the entire Institute will die! And then, and then, then, then it'll just be me and Rubedo…

Me and Rubedo and me and Rubedo and me and Rubedo and me and Rubedo and nothing more but me and Rubedo for he's all that matters your nothing, nothing, nothing but Rubedo is everything and it'll just be me and Rubedo and me and-

"Albedo," you finally say, breaking my trail of thoughts. My head shoots to you, my brows rising as I see you're finally looking at me with your own brows raised, almost as if you're irritated. Am I already that much of a nascence that a few moments of silence are bugging you? I thought you _liked_ silence Nigredo. See, that's why I think you'll be so good at dying! And at death, including that. You'd enjoy the silence, I'm positive of it, and they wouldn't have to provide you with much when you die. You can stay in your coffin for eternity, gazing at the darkness with your stupid little eyes! "Did you want something?" you asked with a voice portraying politeness but I know you're not being polite. Nigredo you're irritated with me, now don't lie to me, even though you can't really hear me. I know you're irritated with me, but guess what! I'm more irritated with _you_. But still, I'm unsure of how to reply to you so I shuffle from one foot to another a little bit, almost nervously.

"I…" is all I can say. I don't know what to say…Pfft, you don't need a reason anyway! You're younger then me. You should be bowing down to me, telling me what a wonderful big brother I am to you. Do it, bow down to me Nigredo. Rubedo's not around, don't worry he won't get jealous. You should love me more then him anyway; whatever love is. We're black and white; we go together well, don't you think? But still, you can't hear my little rambling thoughts and instead slowly sigh irritatingly between your lips. That's a stupid little noise, you stupid little boy.

"Albedo, I'm busy at the moment," you tell me, which is such a lie! You're reading a book in the corners of the Institute where no one will see you. Yes…no one, save for myself. We're in an isolate area y'know that, right, but you've no reason to fear. I'm scared little Albedo, aren't I? You probably think of me as the little brother but I'm not, I'm not, not, not, little Nigredo, you are! You're a puny little boy.

I don't think about my next movement, but I can hear the book you were holding fall to the ground with a small bang, but still its enough to get my attention. It's fallen somewhere under the bench you _were_ sat upon but I don't give a damn where it is now. The only thing I feel from my action is a little cloud foreshadowing over my forehead; an urge bursting within the pits of my stomach, like the urge I got with the last few U.R.T.V's. Oh and there's a sting on my knuckles that were torn before but that's it. See that's what I really, really, really, really, really like about punching other people. If we are people. Hm, I'll say flesh then; is that better? Squidgy little flesh! You never get any cuts or bruises from punching it and you leave a mark on someone else! A mark! Hah, how cool is that Nigredo? You're going to wear a big fat purple mark on the side of your chubby little face, and hopefully on your hip and leg where you landed on the ground like a little rag doll. I think I'm grinning on the outside; I don't really know but your not! Haha you look scared, little Nigredo, cowering on the floor with your mouth wide open like a disgusting fish out of water. I've seen a fish out of water, y'know. Those little orange and white ones that are in the pond in the park area. You've seen 'em right? They're pretty fun to torture and kill; hell they're only fish, ne? And they _bleed_ Nigredo! They actually like bleed red blood; I never knew fish did that before! I thought they didn't have any blood inside them and oh-what's that?

"You're bleeding," I state, looking at the line of blood running from your lip down to your chin against your dark skin. That makes me wonder; how come your skin is so dark compared to ours? Lost cause you are, Nigredo; a lost, little cause. I laugh though I don't know how I sound; I don't really pay attention to my own voice though your expression changes ever so slightly. Scared of me Nigredo? Good, you should be, because I can make you bleed! And haha, this shall be fun! Just me and Rubedo, me and Rubedo me and Rubedo me and Rubedo and no, no, no, no, no Nigredo …


End file.
